comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Okkie
Retired Marvel OC Okina Smith is a coffee shop owner who has a reputation for having a lot of cats, and a lot of calm. Background Born and Raised in New York itself, Okina's parents were both Japanese-manga fanatics, hence his first name despite being as white as snow. He went to school in a better part of the Bronx, but at the age of Sixteen his father insisted he get a job, and hooked him up with a short-lived cafe in Hells' Kitchen. Reluctant, and rather terrified, Okina agreed. He found he was quite skilled at pouring coffee and being a waiter at the place, learning the ins and outs - as well as watching all those DISHES. When the first time he got robbed came along, he had a complete meltdown, complying with the gunman completely. When his boss found out, he was fired for not standing up to the man. Furiously, Okina decided this job wasnt worth his life and walked out. He later found out six other people there had also walked out at the news. Despite his father's displeasure, he refused to do more than work at the school cafeteria until he graduated (with good math but average grades) at age eighteen. He ran into an old friend of his from his first job, who got him in on a new cofee place... back in the original establishment. Reluctantly, Okina went for it. He had to work, or his parents would kick him out! The place was much better run, using several tricks to ensure that when (and it did happen) they got robbed, they werent robbed of everything in the till. Nervous, he was wary of making any suggestions to his new boss, but soon found this guy was... actually pretty cool. Four years later he had worked his way up to shift manager, and his confidence grew. He paid rent to his parents (cheaper and safer than his own place) and spent most of his time then at the shop. But it wasnt going anywhere, really. He was manager, which was as high as he could go, but his mind was full of ideas. Again, chance and luck came to his aide as that first friend suggested a joint trip to Japan. His father (A rather well off business man who just wanted his son to work his way up so he knew how Minimum Wage Employees felt) was going, and had room for one more since his friends' mother was sick and couldnt go. Okina jumped at the chance. In Japan, he found inspiration, and came home quite relaxed. The Japanese Culture was quite nice, and his parents perhaps had it right about how nice it was. The Cat Cafes were especially exciting to him. He spoke to his friends' father, and managed to beg a loan out of him to start his own Cat Cafe back in New York city. After finding a location and licenses, Okina then had to get the cats. Several cat rescues were quite reluctant to let him adopt the cats for such a need, despite being an animal lover, and so for the first few cats, he turned to Craigslist and other places, buying kittens and a few other cats. It was... chaotic, to say the least. He did make mistakes, and lost some good money before the business got off the ground. Soon, the SPCA changed their mind about allowing him to adopt, and even foster a few of the cats as well. While the business today is still barely making ends meet at times, the cats always came first, and Okina has smoothed out a lot from his rather nervous beginnings, somewhat of a scrooge. Personality A rather pleasant young man. Bisexual in nature and a semi-crossdresser, he is always quite trendy, friendly. Loves his cats especially. Most animals and he get along, but it was cats that adored him the most, and vice versa. Having lived his entire life in New York City, and his first (and most of his jobs) being working in various coffee shops from Starbucks to local cafes, he found that he did, indeed, enjoy it. A little bit of PSTD makes him nervous around heroes, as usually they are associated with 'things are going to get boomy now' in his mind. His cats help keep him calm, and after seeing the videos of Cat Cafes in asia, he decided to try his hand at it. Rather cowardly in the face of true danger (a shouting customer not being said 'true danger') he will flee, but in a calm and conducted manner. He just was too tired to really panic anymore. He joked that he used to 'panic so much I ran out'. Smokes, drinks, and rarely keeps more than twenty dollars in the till - the rest in a secure time locked safe. He's been mugged enough times to know better. Logs *2014-05-11 - Muggers' Mistake - Three men try to mug Okina in an alley and are confronted by Kara Zor-El. Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired